


Fireflies

by Kitinator



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Light Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitinator/pseuds/Kitinator
Summary: Valarie and her family just moved from the city to the country side, she hates everything about it, except the cute girl that helped her out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to seem like you jumped right into the story but there will be a flashback explaining things soon

"I hate the country side, I hate that we had to move to bumfuck nowhere, but I don't hate her, I think I like her." 

"Dude, that's gay as hell." 

"Danny, I'm a lesbian." 

"A very melodramatic one at that, did you hear yourself just now? You sound like a protagonist straight outta some cliche romcom." 

"Ugh! I don't feel like one! The first person I meet at this shit hole of a school is a really nice and pretty girl! Who just so happens to be the leader of the cheerleaders, and is probably dating the quarterback! I'm not the protagonist I'm a background character that's just here to show how amazing she is!" 

"Hey, I just had a great idea, why don't you join the cheer squad?" 

"Danny, that's such a stupid idea, why would I join it?" 

"Vale, you're so stupid sometimes, you join the squad so you get closer to her, then you find out if she's with anyone and if she's not you find out if she might be gay." 

"Oh my god, you're a genius! Why didn't I think of that?" 

"As I just stated, it's cause you're stupid, and I'm also the greatest older brother you could ever have, now get your gay ass to bed." 

"You're a smart ass, but I don't think I would've survived moving here without you." 

"Stop being so affectionate, you're going to ruin my manly reputation." 

"You're wearing a pink frilly apron that says #1 grandma, while baking farm animal shaped cookies, I don't think my being affectionate is going to damage your rep." 

"Shush, go to bed, it's 1am on a school night, mom and dad will be pissed if they find out you're still awake." 

"Fiiine, save some cookies for me."


	2. New home, same me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valarie meets a kind and reliable girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the Spanish and the writing style, I'm still learning both.  
> I'm also sorry about letting August's and Guadalupe's part get so long, I just really got into the happy marriage

The day of the move in

"¿Por qué tus cajas todavía están abajo y desempaquetadas?" Guadalupe tapped her foot impatiently while staring at the untouched boxes

Valarie walked into the room with a look of puzzlement "Mom, I have no idea what you just said"

"¡Ay! ¡Fallé a mi pequeña niña! ella no sabe su propio idioma! Tal vez deberíamos habernos mudado a México"

"DAD! MOMS BEING WEIRD AGAIN!"

"Honey, we're supposed to let Valarie be dramatic, she's at that age"

"Ugh! I don't know how I'm going to survive here with you two!" With having said that Valerie stormed out of the house to seek some solitude

"August, this is the second time we moved someplace where she doesn't need to know Spanish, what if an emergency happens and she needs to use Spanish?"

"I understand your concern, but she'll be fine for now, I mean look at me, I didn't learn Spanish until I married you"

"¡Ay! ¡Mi hija va a ser un coco como su padre! ¡La fallé y la fallé a su abuela! ¡La vergüenza que traje a esta familia nunca puede perdonarse!" Guadalupe threw herself onto the couch with one arm covering her face.

August couldn't help but smile "Mi amor, no puedes vergüenza a la familia porque eres nuestro mayor tesoro"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I can't even go back in to get my hoodie cause they're being weird" Valarie mumbled under her breath as she picked a direction to walk  
"I guess I'll go explore bumfuck nowhere and hope I don't get murdered and eaten by cannibals!" continuing down her chosen path, she reached a small meadow filled with flowers  
"Wow, this is actually beautiful, never would've imagined something like this being here"

"I know right? Hidden amongst all the corn is a small paradise, if you wait a few more minutes it becomes even more beautiful"

"Jesus Christ! Who are you?!" Valarie could practically feel her spirit leave her body, she didn't know when this girl got here

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, it's just not that many people come out here and appreciate it's beauty. Oh, I should introduce myself, I'm Adelaide, Adelaide Bishop, I'm the cheer captain at Lincoln high, so if you have any questions or need help I'm your go-to gal"

"Uh, hi? I'm Valerie De La Cruz, I just moved here... wait, how do you know I'm going to Lincoln high?"

"Nice to meet you Valarie! It's not every day a family moves to our small town, so word gets out quite quickly"

"Oh, I, uh, okay!" Valarie was at a loss for words, her brain finally catching up, the girl in front of her is beautiful and taking to her! She couldn't believe it!

"The sunset is so beautiful here, and when the lightning bugs come out it's like a whole other world"

"Lightning bugs?"

"Have you never seen one? There these little flying bugs that light up"

Valarie let out a small laugh "I know what they are, it just, it really hit me, they're called fireflies were I'm from" before Valarie even realized it she was crying

"Nonono, don't cry sweetie, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry" Adelaide pulled Valarie into a hug and started rubbing her back

"No, it's not your fault, I just, I don't think I'll ever see my friends again and I'll probably only see my brother on breaks, I know, my parents moved us here so we can help my grandma and I know this is going to sound really selfish, but I wish they moved my grandma to our house" she started to find it harder to talk, she didn't realize how sad she was about the move until now, why didn't her parents ask her if she wanted to move? Why didn't they rent her an apartment there or let her move in with a friend?

"I don't think it's selfish at all, you're entitled to be upset about this, your whole life was uprooted, but I also think that maybe you should talk to your parents about this, let them hear what you think, and hear what they have to say. It's getting late, I'll walk you back, okay? We can talk some more on our way back"


End file.
